Project Wings
by Imagine831
Summary: Based off of The Believix Project by FantazyFanatic217. Rated T for mild bad language.Pairings for now.-Max/Fang, Iggy/Future char.
1. Chapter 1

**This is called FANFICTION for a reason people!**

Time period: after STWAOES, the flock settled down

Project Wings

Gazzy ran past Max. "Come back here you!" I yelled. "I didn't do it!" Gazzy called still running away.

"Dang, Max really hates it when the Gasman rips one on her bed." Fang said. "I know, last time she made him eat her cooking." Nudge laughed. (I suck at cooking because it always burns.)

Gazzy didn't hear me yelling anymore. He turned around. No Max. When he turned around again he ran head first into me. "No fair! You used hyper speed!" Gazzy complained. "YOU FARTED ON MY BED, I ACTUALLY HAVE TO SLEEP ON IT!" I yelled. "Please don't make me eat your cooking again! It's horrible." Gazzy pleaded.

What would be the right torture? Flush the toilet when he's in the shower? Nah. Hold him down and force feed him my cooking? No, I do that a lot. Got it! I'll make him be Angel & Nudge's doll for a day.

"You're gonna be Angel & Nudge's doll for a day." Max declared. "Nooooooooo!" Gazzy wailed.

"Being their doll, pure torture." Iggy laughed. He froze. He heard footsteps. Not heavy enough to be an Eraser's, more like the pitter patter of rain. "Someone's coming." He said.

It was two girls. Both looked 18 years old . As they advanced they could see that they both looked like pixies. One had blonde hair done up in pig tails, a sparkly orange outfit that showed her midriff and strangely she had star print butterfly wings. The other girl had small buns and caramel highlights, a sparkly pink & green outfit, and wings with a clover pattern.

As they reached us the clover girl looked at me. She froze in place, her eyes started to glow jade green and rasped, sounding a lot like the voice, "Final… test… Maximum trust... Winx."She then collapsed on the ground and changed into the rags from the School.

"Flora!" ,cried the star girl she flashed out of the pixie outfit and into the School rags. Picking 'Flora' up she looked at us and said, "Please, help us," She turned to Angel, "Look into my mind if you have to trust us. Angel got wide-eyed. "Max we HAVE to take them. They're really important to the School, but hate the School."

Time for one of my split-second decisions. "Ok we'll take them to the house."

* * *

As we laid Flora down the other girl told us her name was Stella. "I'm pretty positive you know The School?" Stella asked. "We were part of the Angel experiment." Nudge blurted out. "Max I need your help. My friends…. If you thought the experimenting you had was bad, my friends are going through tests 10 times worse for Project Wings." Stella said.

"What's Project Wings?" Iggy asked. "From what I could gather it is very much like the Angel Experiment,you could say improved. We were crossed with butterfly DNA-" "Last time I checked butterflies don't have stars or clovers on their wings." Max interrupted. "That's where the 2nd mutated DNA comes in. We were each crossed with meteorite and a gemstone that gave us special abilities.I was crossed with a yellow topaz, so I am empathetic and can control light," Stella explained. She clapped her hands together and when she opened them again, a light orb was hovering about her palm. "For example Angel is calm, Gazzy & Nudge are in awe, Iggy is slightly confused, Max is suspicious & shocked and Fang… uhhh don't think I should say what he's feeling." "That is so cool." said Gazzy. "You would think so, except that to get to the form I had earlier I had to go through many trials. All of the girls in Project Wings did."

"To me the worst trial is that when I was 10 they came to a sleepover I was having with my friends & then they took us away. They brought all the parents into one room at The School and made us watch as our parents forgot about us because they have a memory modifier. It was awful and we couldn't do anything about it."

The flock was in different states of shock."Oh, it gets better," Stella said sarcastically. "As each of us transformed for the first time they made us watch."Stella was crying silently now. "All of the pain we went through was nothing compared to that because we'd all been friends since we were 7 and were as close as sisters."She snorted here. "Heck, Rose was Flora's sister and they... they killed her! They killed a defenseless 5 year old!"None of us could believe what she said, but at the same time we could.

" Ugghh. Who did I go voice on?" We jumped as Flora murmured this. Her eyes snapped open. "Stella, where are we?"Stella quickly wiped her eyes & said, "You went voice on Max and we're with the Flock at their house."

R&R people please. flames accepted


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:Do you really think that I am the creator of Winx Club and Maximum Ride? I am flattered if you think so, but I'm not so if you do please check youself into the crazy people hospital down the street.**

Stella POV

Once we got the introductions over with. Flora and I told the flock about her powers. "Okay so you know my powers, and Flora is a fortune teller/seer/prophesier person and can control plants because she got the gem jade."

Flora then walked behind the house and knelt in the grass… and picked up 8 flowers that weren't there before. "I still can't get used to that." I told Flora. She gave an amused glance towards me before handing a flower to each of us. Gazzy got a white oleander, Nudge got a pansy, Fang got a daffodil and forget-me-not, I got lavender, Angel got a white rose, Max got a gladiolus and Iggy got a variegated tulip.

We all looked towards her for an explanation. Flora sighed. "Since you know that I'm seer I thought that I might as well give some of you flowers that represent the future. Remember only some."  
"Gazzy the white oleander means caution, pretty self explanatory right?" She also handed him a little piece of paper that if you looked closely described how to make bombs using just plants.  
"Nudge your pansy means thoughts. You should always think before you speak, remember that, it will save you from having a lot of hands on your face." She put a finger on Nudge's forehead and on her lips with a smile.  
"Stella, lavender is devotion. You always were the most devoted out of Winx." Flora gave me a hug and a whisper that only I could hear, "We'll get them back I know it."  
"Angel pure, innocence, being a little girl that's what a white rose stands for and don't ever forget it. The School may have taken away some of your childhood, but you should never forget that you are still living out the rest." Flora took Angel into an embrace while Angel kissed her cheek and mindspoke to her. _"Thank you for doing this Flora."  
"_Max you are another representation of the meaning strength. You've taken care of the flock for a while and you still will for years to come, so appreciate life and the gladiolus. Flower of the gladiators." To Max she said in a whisper, "Expect the unexpected Maximum."  
"The variegated tulip is what you have Iggy and its meaning is true. Beautiful eyes, I have never heard a truer meaning then that. You may not be able to see, but that doesn't matter with family and you have the most beautiful eyes I and someone else will ever see." Iggy had closed his eyes to try and stop the tears when Flora came up and kissed him on the forehead. "Leave them open they are truly beautiful and able to be fixed." Silent tears ran down his cheeks as he kept his eyes open.

When Flora finished speaking to Iggy she told the rest of us that the flowers would never die and to leave her and Fang alone. The Flock protested until I told them it was most likely personal if she asked to talk to him alone. They left after I said that.

**AN:Sorry that Total isn't in here, but he's not important to the story**

***knock knock* I'm not going to answer that because it is a mob of Total lovers**


End file.
